


Eveningland.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eveningland.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for January 10, 2009.

When they were small children, they’d alternate, with one of them sneaking out into the hallway, dodging the nuns that prowled the corridors of the orphanage at night in order to slip between the sheets and join the other in bed. They’d pull the blanket up over their heads and switch a flashlight on, in order to stay up until sunrise reading comics and talking to each other in whispered voices. The nuns could never figure out how they’d get right under their noses and end up tangled together, limbs akimbo, like brothers.

  
When they were in middle school, they kept the door between their rooms open and carried on the way they did when they were younger, except sometimes Akihiko wouldn’t be able to sleep because the way Shinjiro’s breath lay warm against the back of his neck left him hot and bothered. Shinjiro, of course, was oblivious right down to the day that Akihiko finally snapped and their fistfight in Gekkoukan High ended with a blowjob in the boys’ bathroom. After that, one did not sleep without the other, at least until Ken Amada’s mother died and Shinjiro walked out the door and away from SEES for the next few years.

  
After Shinjiro’s return, it took them some time to work back towards keeping that door between their rooms open again, and it involved a lot of harsh words and more than a few longing stares. In that small window of Things Were Perfectly Fine, however, they slept together like tired soldiers: slumped together, too tired to do anything but be with each other, holding out, in their sleep, until the next Dark Hour.

  
With Shinjiro’s death Akihiko came to realize that a bed for one was just too big for a single person who had lost someone who had been more than a brother, more than a lover, more than anything else in the world.  



End file.
